The present invention relates to an apparatus for managing the loading onto a pallet of a plurality of types of workpieces.
An example of such an automatic loading management apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-33426. The known automatic loading management apparatus prepares a plurality of types of workpiece loading patterns for the automatic loading of a plurality of types of workpieces.
However, this known automatic loading management apparatus is particularly intended to handle a multitude of workpieces and hence is too large in size and complicated in construction, so it is too expensive for small- or medium-scale loading operations.